


South North Story

by MinamoArisato



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamoArisato/pseuds/MinamoArisato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is lost for the first time in his life. And then, he met the person that he have never expected</p>
<p>Inspired by the song "South North Story" sung by Kagamine Rin</p>
            </blockquote>





	South North Story

Sherlock was lost. For the first time in the world, he doesn’t know where he is. He just lost in his own world while walking and then, bamm... he doesn’t know where he is. Weird, he have memorized every corner of London, yet he doesn’t know where he is.

He began lost in thought again when he bumped at someone. “Sorr-“ his eyes widened. In front of him, is an exact copy of him. Seems his appearance have startled him too, because his eyes are as wide as a plate.

And the next thing he know is they began to measure each other. But nothing came out, the other him seems to be pretty confused too. “what’s your name?” they said in unison, “Sherlock Holmes” another word in unison, “A Consulting Detective” and that breaks them. They start to laugh, deep baritone vs deep baritone. The laugh doesn’t cease until both of them are using the wall beside them for support, stomach muscles protesting from the abuse. 

“Oh God....” he breathed, between chuckles. “okay, i suggest we stop this before we have to be sent into a hospital for stomach cramps” the other Sherlock say “Good idea...” and so they ceased their laughter. But so, they still can’t hold some chuckles erupting from their lips. “so, why are you here?” the other Sherlock started the conversation. “i don’t know, i’m pretty lost here” “me too!” that answer shocked him. “ where are you from?” another unison statement “London” and another. And their chuckles started again, this time, shorter. 

“how come that i lost anyway? I’ve memorized the routes even the smallest route in London, and i’m pretty sure that i’ve just walked out of Baker Street”

“Don’t know, your case is the same as mine”

“How weird...”

They started thinking again, but it seems there’s no good theory that fitted their case. They keep that position for a good 30 minutes until the other Sherlock started to speak.

“maybe we’re strayed into the ‘Dimensional Intersection’” 

Sherlock, who have know exactly what did he said, dumbfounded. “the intersection where we could meet the other us? I thought it’s just a stupid theory”

“me too, but now... it is the most logical explanation”

“hmm... i guess you’re right”

“..............”

“..............”

“so... what are we gonna do?”

“dunno”

They then keep in silent for another 30 minutes until..

“hey, tell me about your life” the other Sherlock asked “i want to know the life that i have over the other world”

So they took turns in telling their life story, happy and sad. How they met their Watson, how they solve cases, how they sacrifice themself for the sake of their loved one. 

They almost didn’t notice the 2 holes opening at 5 feet from them. Each of it gave a faint picture of their home. When they look at it, they instantly know that it’s time to part. 

“well, it’s nice to meet you. I had a great time”

“Me too... well, this is goodbye then”

“yeah, goodbye”

And they part, going into the hole that would brought them into their beloved home. Silently, both of them wished that they’ll meet again like this.

~The End~


End file.
